


Colander

by sp00kworm



Category: GHOST - Fandom, Ghost (Sweden Band), Ghost (Swedish Band), Ghost BC
Genre: Cute, Demons, Drabble, Gen, Ghouls are Demons, Oneshot, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 04:51:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14585352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sp00kworm/pseuds/sp00kworm
Summary: Cowbell does not know many human customs and objects and when he helps out in the kitchens, he finds himself stuck as he struggles to find something to wash vegetables in.





	Colander

Cowbell had few responsibilities outside of his duties to the Grand Papa. He helped the old Papa out whenever he could, often helping him around the chapel and wheeling his chair and oxygen tank around when he wished to escape his room. The young Ghoul also helped the old pope out with the Ghoul spawn he was looking after, and often spent time trying to round up the kids and keep them out of trouble when Papa Nil fell asleep in his large armchair. The old man was bad at staying awake long enough to make sure the tiny Ghoul’s didn’t get into trouble and so Cowbell often dropped in to teach the children languages or draw with them to keep them out of trouble until their caretaker woke up. Papa Nil was always overwhelmed when he awoke to dozens of drawings to look through. Today however, Cowbell was spending his free time in the kitchens helping to prepare food for the chapel and its members. 

An older Sister of Sin was head of the kitchen, her greying hair barely peaking out from beneath her veil and cap. She rolled her sleeves up as Cowbell stepped into the kitchen, tipping his mask towards her by the horn in greeting. The Sister smiled at him and waved him over as she hauled a huge pan of potatoes over to the hob before turning the stove on. She spoke to Cowbell over her shoulder as she diced some herbs with a large knife, “Could you please help wash and cut the vegetables today, dear? There’s so much to be done and so little time. They’re just through there in the side room.” Cowbell nodded and gingerly waved to a few of the younger nuns who were giggling as they rolled pastry out. 

The side room was cooler than the main kitchen and Cowbell shivered a little, still unused to the cold earth temperatures. Bags of vegetables were sat next to a bench worktop and Cowbell hummed as he looked for a bowl to begin washing the vegetables in. He frowned at the one bowl shaped object in the room. The steel was full of small holes and Cowbell experimentally picked it up, looking through a hole with one eye. Spinning the strange bowl around in his hands he scratched his neck in confusion at the holes. He had no idea how old the bowl must be to have holes in it, but he sighed and questioned the clergy’s budgeting for a moment as they evidently couldn’t afford new simple kitchen wares. Tilting his head in thought he looked around the room before putting the broken bowl on the table and grabbing a bag of freshly picked peas. 

Cowbell picked up a pea between his pointer and thumb before looking back at the bowl and pressing a pea into the hole. The pea fit snuggly in the hole and Cowbell’s ears wiggled as he continued the process of putting peas into the holes of the bowl. After a few laborious minutes he raised the bowl triumphantly into the air and smiled beneath his mask before running over to the sink and running the water on it. The peas held but water still leaked through the holes. Cowbell grumbled and poured the water away before scratching his head again and looking through the utility cabinet. He scrambled around the shelves for a moment before pulling out a roll of cling film. With a purr he pulled the plastic from the roll and set to wrapping the metal on the outside. After wrapping it in three layers he once again tested the botch repair with water. Holding his breath he watched as only a tiny trickle of water ran down the side and cheered, fist pumping as he set to washing a couple of carrots in the water of his repaired bowl.

A few hours later Cowbell finished washing the last of the vegetables and wiped his hands on a small towel, after piling the last of the vegetables on the table for the sisters to use the next day. Placing his creation aside he jumped as the older Sister opened the door. She smiled at the piles of cleaned vegetables and opened her mouth, until she caught sight of the bowl by his side.  
“What have you done to our colander sweetie?” She chuckled behind her hand as Cowbell tilted his head, scratching his chin in confusion.  
“I have fixed it for you, sister? It’s a broken bowl is it not?” He held it up to her and whimpered as she undid the cling film and washed the peas out.  
She laughed out right at him and patted his mask on the cheek, “Oh no, Cowbell. This is a Colander, it is meant to have holes, so it lets the water through. You can wash things in it or strain things that have been boiling in water.”

Cowbell’s eyes widened, and he ducked his head in apology, “Ah I am sorry, Sister, I am still not aware of many human things.” He looked at her through his mask with wide black eyes. The nun laughed, tears brimming at her eyelids as she calmed herself.  
“It is fine sweetie. Don’t worry about it, now go and help Papa Nil, I’m sure he’s fallen asleep by now.” Cowbell nodded and escaped the kitchen, berating himself for not knowing what a colander was.

**Author's Note:**

> A request on tumblr - Follow my ghost blog you-are-cast-out   
> https://you-are-cast-out.tumblr.com/
> 
> Feel free to go and send me requests for writings or prompts etc. Or just go ask me questions!


End file.
